1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image stabilizers and camera modules having such image stabilizers.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera module typically includes an image sensor for converting light into electrical signals. The electrical signals can be processed to form images. If the camera module experiences vibration or movement during image capturing, the image sensor is likely to form blurred images.
Therefore, there is a need for an image stabilizer and a camera module having same, in which the above problems are eliminated or at least alleviated.